The story about a demon and a boy
by Lyra0610
Summary: A story how a boy and his demon meet. An one-shot written when I'm not in my right mind. Reviews are welcome \( 0 )/


The story about a demon and a little boy

Pairing: AkaxKuro

Genre: Romance, fluffy, One-shot

Disclaimer: The character doesn't belong to me.

Note: In this both Kuroko and Akashi are not like in the manga. And my english is not that great so plz forgive me if it gets confused sometimes.

Hope you enjoy the story ^^

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_- Tetsuya, you must never go inside that forest, ok?_

_- Why, grandmother?_

_- Because a demon lives there and you will be eaten alive if you come inside his territory._

_- Is he a very scary person?_

_- Yes, he is a very scary demon so you have to stay away the forest, ok? _

_*End flash back*_

That was the last thing that grandmother told him before she passed away 3 weeks ago. But now he is here, inside the forbidden forest. Why is a 10-year-old kid inside the forest?

Kuroko's parents passed away when he was 3 years old. So Kuroko had been living with his grandmother since then. Some kids in his class always teased him about not having parents. However, Kuroko never felt sad because grandma was always next to him. But she is gone now, and he is alone again. Moreover, Haizaki Shougo, a delinquent of his class, is bullying him. And his grandma isn't here to comfort him anymore. So Kuroko decides to find the demon inside the forest. He hopes that the demon will eat him alive then he can reunite with his family in heaven.

Kuroko has been walking around for 30 minutes but there is no sight of the demon. When he starts to think of giving up, a rustling sound comes from a nearby bush. Suddenly jumping out of the bush was a black creature with dark red eyes. It has a shape of a wolf but Kuroko knows for sure that it is not a wolf. Before the creature notices, Kuroko slowly backs off and runs away from it. It growls and starts chasing after the poor kid. Kuroko runs as fast as he can to escape from the black creature. But the creature is too fast for a weak kid like him. Then he trips over a tree and fall on the ground. When he thinks the creature is going to bite him, Kuroko closes his eyes. However, the creature growls in pain and when Kuroko opens his eye, it suddenly burns to ash. In front of him is a slim but strong hand holding out for him. It seems that this person just kill the creature with his bare hand. While Kuroko is still shock about what just happens, the mysterious person coldly speaks:

- Hurry and hold my hand, human.

- Ah… Sorry… and thank you.

Kuroko grabs his hand and gets up. However, he falls down immediately, his right foot seems to be injured.

- My right foot is hurt. I can't stand.

-…..

All of sudden, the mysterious person lifts Kuroko up and asks:

- Where is your house? I will take you there.

- No! I don't want to go home!

- Why?

- Because I am alone.

As Kuroko is on verge of tear, he holds on tight to the person, afraid of being taken back to the empty house. The person can only let out a sigh as he comforts the small figure in his hand:

- Hold on tight to me, human.

As soon as he finishes, they are both up in the air, flying fast toward a direction. Because of the wind, Kuroko can't open his eyes but he knows that they are traveling very fast in the air, maybe even faster than the airplane is Kuroko's thought.

When the person lands, Kuroko's eyes open widely. They are now standing in front of a huge and magnificent castle. It is just like a castle inside the fairytale that Kuroko always reads. Looking at the small human's reaction in his hand, the person can only chuckle. _"How innocent!"_ – The person silently thinks to himself. The small figure in his arm seems so fragile. He has a light blue hair, which is incredibly fluffy. And the eyes are as pure as the blue sky, full of light that shines through the person's dark heart.

- Mister! Mister! Do you really live here?

- Yes, this is my home.

- Woah! Are you a prince? Only prince can live in this kind of place.

- A prince? Don't compare me to a mere human.

- Then who are you, Mister?

- Listen carefully, human. I'm a demon and this is a demon's castle.

Suddenly, the demon regrets telling this small human about his nature. The human is always afraid of him even when he never hurt a human before. As the small figure starts to tremble, the demon thought of taking him back here is a bad idea. But Kuroko quickly holds tightly his shirt and cheerfully says:

- Mister demon, I have been looking for you all day.

- Looking for me? Why?

- Is it true that you will eat alive anyone enter your territory? Will you eat me alive?

When Kuroko looks at him, full of expectation, the demon can only laugh out loud. It is his first time to see a human wanting to be eaten alive. Meanwhile, Kuroko studies the demon's look. Indeed, he seems to be very scary normally but when the demon smiles, it make Kuroko's heart skips a beat. His bright red hair reminds Kuroko of the warm sun. Kuroko always thought demons are supposed to be icy but this demon is so warm. Even his eyes seem like flower to Kuroko.

- You are not supposed to be excited about being eaten alive, strange human. Besides, you are too skinny. I don't want to eat a skinny one. – The demon jokes.

- Ah! What to do? But you have to eat me – Kuroko sincerely requests.

- Why do you to die so badly, human?

- Because that way I won't be alone anymore. I can be with my family in the heaven.

The demon is shock at what a 10-year-old kid is telling him. This kid is just like the demon; they are both lonely. Maybe that's why he feels so attracted to this kid, enough to kill his hellhound. Wanting to keep this kid beside him is all the demon can think of so he suggests.

- How about this? You will stay here and keep me company. When you're not skinny anymore, I will eat you.

- Ok, you must promise me, Mister demon. You can't forget our promise.

- I won't, but fix your calling; my name is not Mister demon. It's Akashi Seijuurou.

- Then you have to stop call me human. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, but you can just call me Tetsuya just like my grandma.

Since the day Kuroko moves in, Akashi's life has changed. Before he can easily take care of himself but now….

- Tetsuya, I already told you to stay away from the kitchen. What if you hurt yourself?

- But, Akashi – san, I want to help.

- It's fine, you will only mess up the kitchen and I will have to clean it up.

….

- Tetsuya, you should finish you food. Don't leave anything on the plate.

- But I'm so full. I can't eat anymore.

- This is why you are so skinny. At this rate, I won't be able to eat you any soon.

- But I really can't eat anymore. What should I do, Akashi-san?

- I guess you will have to stay for a long time then.

….

- Tetsuya, it's late. Go to bed now.

- But you are still awake.

- Demon doesn't need to sleep. So you can go to bed now.

- I want to sleep with you, Akashi-san. I'm scared of being alone.

- Ok, just this time, Tetsuya. Let's head to bed.

Before, Akashi does everything by himself. Now wherever he goes, there is a small figure following him around. The empty castle is now full of laughter and joy. While Kuroko starts to forget the pain of losing family and being alone, Akashi learns the joys of being together with someone. The time Akashi spends with Kuroko makes him realize how much he love this small human. It's such a complicate feeling that Akashi wants to deny. However, he can't help but fall for the clumsy person who always tries to make him happy everyday. Akashi believes that they will never have to part but their happy life together soon comes to an end.

One fine day, when Kuroko is having teatime with Akashi in the garden, a strange black crow perches on Akashi's shoulder. In his peak is a black envelope addressed to Akashi. As soon as Akashi takes the letter, the crow burns itself to ash.

- What's it, Akashi-san? – Kuroko curious approaches Akashi.

- It's nothing, Tetsuya. – Akashi ruffles Kuroko's hair.

- Do you want more sandwiches, Akashi-san? I will go get some in the kitchen.

After receiving Akashi's nod, Kuroko happily goes to kitchen. As for Akashi, he starts to frown. This isn't a normal letter from the demon world. It's a special order from the demon king for the strongest demon to come back. There is a war in the demon world and Akashi has to come back to assist the king in the battle. Normally, he will immediately goes back but now there is a reason for him to stay. Akashi doesn't want to part with Kuroko but he has to fulfill his duty. When Akashi is still deep in thought, Kuroko comes back with a plate full of sandwiches.

- What's wrong, Akashi-san?

- Say, Tetsuya, do you want to go back?

- What do you mean?

- Don't you miss you old life, your friend, you school?

- No, not at all. My classmates always tease me so I don't really have any friends. I also don't have any fun memory at school. I prefer being here with you, Akashi-san.

- I like being with you, too, Tetsuya.

Even though Kuroko says that he doesn't want to go back to his old life, but Akashi knows Kuroko really wants to have friends, to go back to school. After all, human world is where he supposed to be, not here with a demon. Moreover, Akashi doesn't know how long the battle will last; 1 day in the demon world is 1 year in the human world. Someday, Kuroko will realize that being here is a mistake and leave. Akashi really doesn't want to see that day. And so that night, Akashi makes the hardest decision in his entire life: letting Kuroko go.

As Kuroko is in a deep sleep, Akashi strokes Kuroko's hair for the last time. He hugs the small figures tightly for the last time. Then Akashi slowly whispers:

- I love you very much, Tetsuya. I love the light in your eyes and I want to protect it forever. But the closer you get to me, the darker your future will be. One day, you will regret it so I can't let that happen. I want to shelter you forever but I have to leave. Let our time together be a dream. Be strong my dear Tetsuya. If fate is kind, we will meet again very soon. I love you!

The next morning,

- Over here, I found the missing boy.

- Hey kid, wake up. Are you ok?

- Hurry up and take him to the hospital. He doesn't look good.

When Kuroko wakes up, he is already in the hospital. The police ask him a lot of questions about where he has been for the last 2 days. But when he tells them about the castle, about one week being with Akashi, no one believes him. They thinks that he is dreaming because he is only gone missing for 2 days, not a week. After that, Kuroko doesn't talk about it anymore. Deep inside his heart, Kuroko knows that Akashi is real and so is his love. And so Kuroko makes a promise to himself on that day.

Ten years later…

Somewhere in the forbidden forest, a slim figure is slowly walking inside the forest. He is trying to find the spot when he first met him.

- I remember it's somewhere around here. – He mumbles to himself.

Without noticing, he trips over a tree again just like that day. But this time there is no hand offering to help him. As he stands up, he shouts out in the forest:

- Akashi-san, I have lived really strong, I don't let people bully anymore; I even make a lot of friend. I can do a lot of things like cleaning now. I'm really happy but where are you? Why aren't you with me?

When he is about to leave, a soothing voice appears:

- Even so you're still very clumsy, Tetsuya. Tripping over the tree again, did you hurt yourself?

For ten years, Kuroko has been waiting for this voice. He has been waiting for that person to come back, for his demon to come back. Without a word, Kuroko quickly runs to Akashi's arms as he afraid his beloved demon will disappear again. Akashi can only hold tight to the slim figure that he has been missing for so long.

- You have grown a lot, Tetsuya. But why are you still so skinny?

- No, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine.

- You will regret this one-day, Tetsuya. I will never let you go.

- Don't let me go. I love you, Seijuurou. So don't ever let me go.

Inside the forest, under the blue sky, two figures hold on tight to each other….

In a kindergarten classroom,

"…and then the demon comes back to his beloved."

_*Ring*_

- Alright, kids. It's time for you guys to head home.

- Aw, Kuroko-sensei. I still want to hear the story.

- Me, too.

- Next time, I will tell it to you guys again. Hurry and go home.

As Kuroko walks the children out of the class, everyone is still discussing about the story. Aomine and Kise are arguing about how romantic the story is. Midorima is hugging tight his plush bunny and nodding in agreement with Aomine's idea. Murasakibara is enjoying his snacks without giving any comments. Momoi is surprisingly being quiet.

- Ok, I will see you guys tomorrow. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-chan.

- See you tomorrow, Kuroko-sensei.

When others kids have already left, Momoi silently pulls Kuroko's hand.

- Ne, Kuroko-sensei. Did those two live happily ever after?

Kuroko gently looks at his student then looks at the gate. By the gate, there is a red head, who is patiently waiting for his loved one. His slim figure is drowning in the red color of the sunset. The person he loves the most. Kuroko smiles at Momoi.

- I don't know, Momoi-chan. But I know for sure, they're very happy together now.


End file.
